After The Proposal
by dilaimar
Summary: What happens during that night when Harry finally picked up the courage and pop the question. A one-shot based on "If It Kills Me". Please read and review


**a note from me**: I was feeling quite distracted and thought that I should stray away from "Don't Let Me Fall" and do a one shot for Hermione/Harry pairing. This one shot is on what happened after the last chapter (Chapter 8) in "If It Kills Me". I mentioned in that chapter that they made love so this one shot is basically about that. So please read and review.

Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She pulled him away from the balcony and as thoughts formed in her mind, she began to blush. She saw that Harry had noticed and he squeezed her hand lightly. When they reached the door of his bedroom Harry pulled her towards him and kissed her full on the lips. His hands went up and down her back causing a sensual tingle in her spine. Without letting go of her lips Harry removed the black blouse that she had on. He unbuttoned them quickly exposing her in her black bra. She closed her eyes when Harry's lips touched her neck and her jaw line.

She removed Harry's shirt, helping him pull it over his head. Her hands explored his taut chest and arms and secretly thought about how sexy he was. Then, her hands unbuckled his belt and it moved swiftly to unzip his denim pants. She pulled it down and saw how excited he was. Harry helped himself to unzip her pants and she could see that he was pleased to see a pair of lacy black panties underneath them. He began to trail kisses on her stomach and she relished at the pleasure that she was feeling. It travelled up and down her spine and a tingling sensation had settled down south.

She pulled him down on the bed and when he was on top of her, she could feel his hardness on her thigh. He kissed her languidly and his tongue clashed with hers as they both fought for dominance. But she did not care who won. She was so into him that it does not matter if he wants to lead. They were together now and that was all that matter.

When he kissed her, his hands rested on her neck and he slowly thread his fingers through her wild hair. She did the same and she loved the feeling of his jet black hair in her hands. He moved his lips down her neck and she had to bite her bottom lip to keep herself from moaning out loud.

"Mmm…Harry." She whispered huskily.

When his lips grazed the top of her chest, she felt her nipples began to harden. He unclasped the hooks of her bra and when the cool wind coming from the opened window blew her skin, a tingling sensation spread from her spine to her breast. Harry licked her nipples and kissed each of her breasts gently. His hands tenderly caressed her soft skin and his lips continued to move down her body leaving wet kisses on her tummy.

She let her hands touched his hair and whenever she felt pleasured her hands roughly raked his scalp. She lifted her hips up slightly so that Harry could remove her panties. She was sure it was already wet and was quite embarrassed about it. Without any hesitation, Harry's tongue started to massage her wet folds; his thumb rubbing her clitoris gently. Then, he inserted a finger into her causing a huge pleasure to rush throughout her every vein in the body. He looked into her eyes then kissed her letting the taste of her on her own tongue. She tasted erotic and she cupped his face pressing her lips harder on his. All this time, his finger continued to move in and out of her.

"Harry…now…need you now." She said urgently.

When those words escaped her mouth, Harry removed his finger from her and positioned himself in between her legs. He removed his underwear and when she saw how erected his member was, she nudged his thigh with her legs asking him to get it going.

Harry carefully inserted his penis into her warmth and she gasped at the feeling of him inside of her. He was wide and hard and the walls of her vagina wrapped itself comfortable around him. He started to thrust himself forward, grinding his hips against hers.

"Harry, more." She said and wrapped her legs around his waist so that he would have deeper access into her. Harry thrust harder into her but it somehow felt tender and careful. Their names hoarsely escaped from each other's lips. She felt his penis pulsating in her and it made her shake with blissful torture. He came first.

"Hermione…Hermione…Hermione." When she heard her name escaping from his lips like that, it drove her to the edge and she came a few seconds later, screaming his name out. He collapsed on top of her, burying his head in her wild mane and he kissed her collarbone lightly. She winced slightly when he felt his teeth grazing her skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck. A few minutes later, he withdraws himself out and lay on his side.

He cupped her face and gently kissed her. She felt the same tingle all over again when his hands roamed down her arm and it came back up to her right breast. Her hand joined his and they moved together as he massaged her breast and rubbed his thumb against her nipple. He moved his hand down to her tummy and his thumb draw circles around it carefully moving down south and Hermione felt like she was getting wet again. Their lips never left the other as their tongue tantalized and teased each other's.

She had never been pleasured like this before. Her previous boyfriend was never clever enough to find all her sensitive spots. With Harry, eventhough it was the first time with him, it felt like they had made love so many times before because he was 100% accurate with every move he made. He pleased her so much that she was craving for more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry continued to draw circles around her stomach, trying to relax at the touch. They both had been panting just minutes ago but Harry felt like that was just for starters. He liked her soft skin and he kept on caressing her. He loved her breasts for they were supple against his skin. He wanted more of her. He just made love to the girl he had eyes on for almost a year and only picked up the courage to tell her a few months ago. Surely he craved for more of her.

He stopped kissing her and looked closely at her. She smile at him and gently pushed him down and the excitement that he had felt before came back in search for a new adventure. Hermione started to sit up and slowly, she straddled his thighs and he enjoyed the view in front of him. She was beautiful it was hard to keep his eyes away from her delicious body. She leaned down placing her hands on his side and started to kiss his neck. When her chest touched his, he could feel that her nipples were hard and he felt his member hardened. She kissed his chest and his nipples and her hands were like butterflies, making light touches on his skin.

He raked his hand through Hermione's hair when she moved a little bit higher and he could feel her wetness on his stomach. She kissed him hungrily and bit his bottom lip hard. He groaned in pain and in pleasure. Hermione let go of his lips and smiled seductively at him making his heart pound at her playfulness. Her hands moved down, passing his chest, his tummy and made its way to his penis. Hermione massaged them gently and when it reached his balls, he could not take it any longer and moaned deeply in pleasure.

"Hermione…you're…torturing me." He said in between breaths. Then she did something amazing completely ignoring what he had just said. She took him into her mouth circling her tongue around his balls. He felt like he could ejaculate at any moment but tried to control himself.

"Hermione, please." He begged. Like he had before, Hermione understood what he meant so she let go of his penis. She kissed him on his lips slowly and then lowered herself into him. She was warm and wet. Hermione moved up and down and he ogled at her chest as her breast bounced up and down mimicking her movements.

He grabbed her thigh and then placed one of his hands on her buttock. He thrust his hips forward so that he could go deeper into her. Hermione moved his hands up to her waist but his right hand strayed and made its way to her clitoris rubbing it roughly and it caused her to moan out his name.

He felt his ejaculation coming and knew that he was on edge. The image of Hermione, who was on top of him pleasuring him in ways that he loves, helped him and within seconds he planted his seeds into her.

"Hermione!"

His body shook with pleasure and Hermione joined him seconds later.

"Oh Harry…Harry."

She lay on top of him. He kissed her forehead which was covered with sweat. They stayed like that for a number of minutes.

"I think I could stay like this forever." She said.

"Then stay." He said and she giggled, the sound of it making him happy. He rolled her over and kissed her again and again feeling like he could not have enough. He removed himself from her and lay down beside her.

Hermione snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her possessively. She was finally his and that night he marked her as his when he bit her skin just below her collarbone. It was red now and tomorrow it will be darker. The gem on her finger glittered against the moonlight and Harry was glad that he finally proposed.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Always have my love."

They fell asleep for hours and woke up lusting for each other again.


End file.
